Salvation
by mainelyerin
Summary: Prince Lukas of Norska believes he has most everything sorted out. Succession to the Throne, a strong reputation and a semi-perfect family life. However, when a Vampire applies for service at the Palace, he is challenged with believing how much of his race's perception of the undead is true. After all, Elves should serve Elves and Vampires should stop meddling with the Royal family
1. Part One: Chapter One

Part One

He stood at the edge of the balcony, narrow eyes carefully observing the specks of new staff, huddled together in the courtyard. Distant, he could only pick up bits and pieces of conversation with his heightened auditory range and he frowned, now realising he hadn't been formally notified about this orientation.

Turning around, Prince Lukas picked up the hem of his cloak before stepping back inside to his bedroom. He continued through the golden archway that was connected to the hardly used parlour and onto the high-raised ceiling corridor that was extended parallel to the balcony.

The second prince was sitting on said balcony quietly, legs dangling in a casual manner as he watched the new servants. His angelic wings, inherited from his mother, were folded neatly as he had recently groomed them. When he heard footsteps, Emil turned around to look at his brother.

"What's going on?" He asked, looking back to the courtyard.

Lukas's face softened as he faced his younger brother. "New staff orientation, it appears. I hadn't realised it would be today," He said, striding over to stand beside the half-Angel. At this balcony, it gave him a greater vantage point and his curiosity piqued when he laid eyes on a pale brunette. Something about the way he moved and spoke made Lukas furrow his eyebrows. "I also didn't realise we still hired vampires."

Emil cocked his head to the side. "Which one of them is a vampire?" He said, wings fluffing up.

"Farthest to the left; the one Väinämöinen is talking to," Lukas explained quietly.

The prince nodded and squinted in that direction. "The one that's wearing red...? Or at least I think it's red..." He muttered.

"Don't ask me. I can't tell either," Lukas reminded him. "It looks like he's wearing a small hat."

"Is he...? I honestly can't tell." Emil huffed, standing. _If I could just fly down._ He thought.

Lukas continued to study the group as they made their way underneath one of the larger stone passages below them. A few looked up but cast their gazes down when they noticed the two princes. The brunette did not look away.

" _Ugh,_ I wish I could see them better." Emil frowned, watching them go.

Lukas only nodded to show Emil he was listening before turning halfway. He looked at his brother before gesturing silently for the other to follow him.

As they made their way down to the third level of the palace, Lukas nodded in acknowledgement to every passing servant and guard. Despite the many residents they passed, none stopped more than to give a curtsy or bow. Around this time of year, Lukas knew that the majority of the staff was busy with preparations for the King's Feast and would have little time to properly converse with their superiors. Of course, it never bothered Lukas but he sometimes missed the harmless chatter. He looked behind him to make sure Emil was still there before descending one of the winding, marble staircases.

As soon as the sentries saw Lukas and Emil approach, they opened the tungsten doors and stepped aside to let them pass into the Throne Room. "Thank you," Lukas said to them before entering, striding confidently down the velvet, sapphire carpet. Emil trailed behind them, copying his regal step.

King Bernard sat upon his throne, speaking to the chief watchman before looking up and giving a small smile to his sons. "Excuse me, sir," He regarded the watchman before he quietly exited the room and faced the princes again. "What brings you here?"

"Is there a reason as to why we are re-staffing now?" Lukas asked, folding his arms across his chest casually. His voice remained dull, even leaning toward an uninterested tone, despite his eyes showing more. His father sighed and ran a hand through his greying hair.

"We have had a few incidents regarding the welfare of some servants. They'll be replaced temporarily, if not, permanently. In the meantime, the trainees will be going through orientation and testing here for the next few days before being admitted." The older Elf explained. Unlike many members of higher society, Bernard's voice had a sort of lilt to it - a cadence that went up and down while still maintaining perfect articulation. Lukas sometimes wondered if he would sound like that someday. Like a king.

"May I see their licenses?" Lukas blurted. His father blinked a few times, his mouth opening slightly and then closing. A few moments later, he responded.

"Why does that interest you?"

"I am just curious to see who will be attending to Emil and me, that's all," Lukas replied, choosing his words thoughtfully.

"Will we have a choice as to who we receive?" Emil quipped, taking their father's attention.

"After this orientation, we shall see who would be best to fit your demands," Bernard replied. "But, yes, you have every right to choose now that you're both older."

Emil smiled slightly. "When may we see them?"

The King thought for a moment, scratching the back of his head, before answering with a smile. "We're holding an introductory meeting after repast tonight so you're welcome to attend. It's mainly to greet them personally and to hear their oral records but since there's only around twelve, it shouldn't last long."

Lukas nodded and cracked his knuckles out of habit behind his back. "That was all we needed to know. Thank you, Father. We shall see you then." He smiled back, bowing and after Bernard dismissed them, he returned to his balcony.

* * *

Leon drowned out the words he couldn't understand at such a rapid pace and instead, simply surveyed his surroundings. The courtyard was no different than the illustrations had depicted it to be and the scent of white dryas on mint wafted about their position beneath an archway. The guide seemed awfully eager to just talk rather than well, _guide._ Leon had to stop himself from yawning just as Sir Väinämöinen passed by.

"You'll all be staying in the South Tower tonight - which is where the Servants' Chambers are - after you attend the Preliminary Conference. Please make sure you have your licenses with you at the time of the meeting and..."

Leon blocked him out again and leaned over, whispering to his companion. "From what I can hear, he's treating this like, a holiday tour."

Vladimir smirked as he pulled an elastic out of his pocket to tie up his hair. "Hey, now, be nice. You wouldn't want one of the guards to come and snatch you up." He whispered back, his eyes sparkling with mischief and hand gripping Leon's shoulder gently.

"Well, that wouldn't happen." Leon huffed. Once their tour guide had ended his lecture, they continued on through another courtyard full of intricate and stunningly gorgeous ice figurines before stepping foot into a less extravagant entrance hall.

"You never know...just be careful," Vladimir warned quietly as he looked back in awe at the figurines. "Gods, would Sadiq love this..." He murmured. Another trainee, Hercules, scoffed as he tore his eyes away from the ice sculptures.

"Please, Sadiq is a dog. The only reason he'd like it would be to tear it apart and play with the pieces." He spat calmly.

Kiku sighed and shook his head. "Don't make a scene."

Sir Väinämöinen turned back to the group as soon as they stopped at the centre of the inner ward. "In the presence of His Majesty, Her Majesty the Queen or His Highnesses, bow upon your entrance and exit and wait to be dismissed. Do not speak unless spoken to and always use the correct honorifics. Obey any given order, and if you have a problem with that, you'll answer to _me,"_ The guard seemed to look in Vladimir's direction specifically then. "Anyways, your dining hall is down the stairs to the right. You'll know it when you see it and there will be escorts down there too."

When Leon was sure he was out of Väinämöinen's earshot, he spoke to Vladimir once more. "If all Norskans are like this, we shouldn't have a problem."

Vladimir nodded with a small smile. "Let's hope."

They followed Väinämöinen's directions and the entire descent down the stairs got Vladimir thinking. _Obey._ The very word made his stomach churn. Sometimes he wondered why he signed up for this. After all, he wasn't quite one to follow orders, so having to deal with a bratty prince and his child brother didn't sound too fun. _Think about your purpose...if you could_ just _kill Lukas, it'd be a huge step._ Vladimir thought, shoulders relaxing.

Upon reaching the dining hall, Leon was genuinely surprised by the massive space and exquisite characteristics within. If this was what the servants' dining hall looked like, he couldn't imagine what the royal one held.

A couple of escorts led them to individual tables and Leon was seated next to Vladimir, though he was unable to see his brother.

"Holy. I want to explore every part of this place." Vladimir craned his neck to the ceiling, observing the religious scene painted on it.

"It's huge," Leon murmured, turning to look behind them at the hulking canvas depicting the royal family. "But what are we doing here? It's not like, repast yet, right?"

"I don't think so...maybe we're waiting for someone," Vladimir said quietly before sighing.

The other trainee nodded and eyed the other applicants. He noticed a group of uniformed Elves in the corner, speaking amongst themselves. He strained to eavesdrop but although he wore the "skin of an Elf", he could not hear like one.

Vladimir followed Leon's gaze and sighed again. "I'm so bored...and hungry," He whined softly. He looked to Leon. "Think this'll be over soon?"

Shrugging, Leon faced his friend again. "I hope so. I don't see why they'd like, have us wait here for a while."

When a guard looked over to the group, Vladimir dared to raise his hand. "May I ask a question?"

"You may." The guard nodded.

"Er...are we waiting for something?" _Or someone?_

"The kitchen maids should be out to serve you luncheon." The guard, Asmund, explained as he looked between Vladimir and Leon.

Vladimir's smile covered his cheeks at the thought of food, and an answer. "Thanks." He hummed, content. He began to wonder if they would serve anything blood-related. If not, he may not eat. Food made him...questioningly thirsty.

"Attention!" A new guard stepped into the room and strode down the middle aisle. Once all eyes were on her, she spoke more softly. "Expect to go through physical, mental and skill-oriented examinations. Not only will you be a part of the Royal Staff but you may also possibly be the last line of defence for His Majesty, Her Majesty the Queen and His Highnesses. The skill-orientated test will determine where you rise or fall."

Leon felt his body tense and for a moment, he caught his brother's eye from across the room. Kiku had paled and appeared to shrink back. Leon didn't blame him.

Kiku looked back to Leon, his eyes unreadable to most, but to his brother, they were terrified. Leon's stomach twisted at the thought of what might happen to the healer if they discovered his physical anomaly. How might suspicions be raised by that? Or would they even turn a cheek? Not knowing made Leon clench his jaw.

Vladimir set a hand on Leon's shoulder, attempting to offer some sort of comfort. "It's going to be okay."

Leon nodded and let out a breath when he realised the guard, whose name was Elsbeth, was finished speaking and the other guards had begun to roam around the room, answering individual questions. Vladimir now waited patiently and took in as much as he could, rattling his brain to remember the palace's layout so far. Escape routes and other exits were an organised mess in his head. He had also been reviewing his assassination plans though he knew he would have to be patient before acting on them.

In a few moments, a succession of tall, aproned Elves began filling the room, placing bowls of hot soup in front of each trainee before leaving as quickly as they came. Vladimir looked at the soup curiously and picked up a spoon. He dipped it in and sniffed it after raising it slightly. To save himself the trouble, Vladimir decided not to eat and instead, silently pushed the soup aside.

On the left side, Kiku took his time eating and mentally noted the contents of his meal as he consumed them. _Carrot, garlic, celery, Kosher salt, lots of chicken broth, parsley leaves, black pepper I believe._ He thought.

After finishing his own and Vladimir's soup, Leon watched the clouds roll by through the window. Time seemed to go slower than the Cottage here and that thought sent his heart sinking. _The Cottage._ Time, unfortunately, existed there and had taken everything painfully gradual. The "Elf" jumped as the double doors opened abruptly and unsure of how long he had been spacing out, he sprang to his feet along with everyone else. The regal-looking Elves that took up the doorway had uniforms that told Leon that they weren't actually royalty but of some higher status.

"Follow." One ordered. It wasn't a sharp bark or even close to a shout. Just a simple command and yet, it encouraged Leon to obey almost absent-mindedly.

They fell into lines of two. Leon partnered with Vladimir in the second to last row as they were given a brief summary of how their testing would go before being led out of the dining hall. The first test was scheduled an hour away, according to Asmund. Vladimir bit his tongue as he followed orders, knowing that the longer he was here, the more difficult restraint would be. Hell, he didn't even listen to Sadiq, so he was currently in anguish. Despite all of it, he did as he was told and stayed quiet.

At the end of the corridor, it opened up to a dome-roofed room where they were separated by race. Leon was put in with four other Elves, all whom he hadn't bothered talking to, and his brother was placed in the miscellaneous group. The Elven Evaluators - as Leon soon learnt their jobs - began taking each trainee into separate rooms throughout the domed room. Leon was guided by a younger Elf with the thinnest fingers he had ever seen.

They reached a small room with a metal table and counter full of various tools that Leon knew would be prodded and poked at him. His escort, Sieglinde, directed him to the table to sit on. As he obeyed, Leon was instructed to strip for physical assessing.

"I thought our first test was in an hour." Leon's thoughts spoke and Sieglinde shook her head.

"This is only a basic health inspection. Your physical test doesn't require nudity." She smiled.

Once unclothed, Leon was examined from his teeth to his ankles and from his eyes to his spine. Sieglinde took a fair amount of time grading and jabbing his skin occasionally. It took all of Leon's willpower not to bat her away when she examined the more private areas. He wondered if they had known he was a boy when given a female Evaluator but Sieglinde seemed unbothered.

After Vladimir asked if his Evaluator liked what he saw when he stripped, he, along with the other trainees, were asked to perform a few reflex tests before being handed servants' uniforms. He was tempted to ask what would become of their old clothes (most importantly, the weapons hidden inside them) but his Evaluator didn't make a move to collect them.

The exam ended in what Vladimir guessed was half an hour and he breathed a sigh of relief when he saw familiar faces in the dome room. Leon walked stiffly towards him, mouth in a straight line and eye twitching irritably.

"This is tight as hell," Leon whispered once he was standing next to the vampire. He didn't dare stretch out, in fear of ruining the stitching.

Vladimir nodded in agreement. "This is already turning out to be fun."

Both of them looked to Kiku when he emerged from one of the halls. Leon had to mentally check himself from running over and asking why his brother's gloves had been removed and sleeves promptly rolled up. Kiku's Evaluator guided him to the other side of the room before sliding over to Asmund and whispering something to him. The Elves began talking amongst themselves, periodically looking over at Kiku - who had put his hands in the pockets of his uniform.

 _'What is wrong?'_ Leon used the silent motion reserved for the deaf or mute discreetly. Growing up, speaking was rare and so the entire family had learnt the Signing to avoid being caught. When Kiku didn't notice, he signed again, raising his hands a bit. This time, the older of the two saw and replied with one hand.

 _'They want to place me in the medical ward'._

Leon let some of the tension in his body subside. ' _Did they do anything to you?'_

It took Kiku a moment to realise what Leon was inferring and he shook his head quickly.

Once the Evaluators were done having their "private" conversation, the group was led back up another flight of polished marble stairs and brought to a newer but duller hall. "SERVANT QUARTERS" was carved in a wooden sign on the archway leading into it and Leon nearly ran into trainee in front of him as they had stopped. Leon bit his lip as they began splitting the group in half and sorting everyone into bedrooms. His room consisted of three bunk-beds with two wardrobes. Each bunk-bed was situated to the left of a circular window overlooking the gardens and Leon claimed the top bunk of his and Vladimir's.

"You shall remain here until repast. If you need one of us, ring that bell." An unnamed Elf pointed to said bell dangling next to the door. Leon looked up at him and before he could blink, the door was closed and locked from the outside.

* * *

 **References:**

Norska - _a country ruled by King Bernard and his second wife, Queen Agatha; allies with Denovier._

Elf - _an ancient and elegant being with heightened senses and occasional necromancy._

Morpher - _a human able to shift into the bodies of others; incredibly rare._

Vampire - _a_ _n undead former_ _Elf or human commonly believed to be merciless in the Old Days but are now more accepted in society; relatively rare._

Angel - _also known as an Avian, an Angel possesses beautiful, white wings which will become darker the more its owner sins; as rare as Morphers._

Warlock - _a powerful being that is a manipulator of different aspects of magic; power varies depending on experience; the gene is not hereditary._

Prince Lukas - _the 19-year-old Elven Crown Prince of Norska; son of King Bernard and Queen Alexandra; aloof yet polite to most but a loving comic to his family._

Prince Emil - _the 17-year-old part-Avian Prince of Norska; son of King Bernard and Queen Agatha; quiet and reserved though has a temper._

Leon Kirkland - _the 18-year-old Morpher; part of the Rebellion that opposes King Bernard's rule and is hired to help plot the assassination of Prince Lukas; sarcastic and cunning but deeply conflicted._

Vladimir Popescu - _the 21-year-old Vampire; trusted to kill Prince Lukas in exchange for his brother, Ilie's, life; mischievous and intelligent but has good intentions._

Kiku Honda - _the 21-year-old brother of Leon; abilities similar to that of a Warlock's but for healing purposes; polite and demure but holds fire within._


	2. Part One: Chapter Two

Part One: Chapter Two

Emil stood quietly by his brother's side, waiting for _something_ to happen. Unlike Lukas, he rarely knew what was going on, and he often resorted to asking the older of the two about the newest gossip. His partial blindness wasn't to blame for his lack of knowledge - it was simply no one else bothered to inform him.

"What are we going to do now?" Emil asked, resting his chin on his hands.

Lukas lounged on his thrones, legs crossed and eyes narrowed in bleak contentment. "Wait. Father is to meet the trainees in one of the parlours before the Conference and then he'll arrive." He described his father's vague explanation as best as he could and suppressed a yawn. It took all he could not to get up and simply leave already but orders were orders no matter how royal you were.

"Do you think the trainees are nice?" Emil said. His wings were ruffled from the breeze that came from the open windows. "Summer living" in winter never seemed to bother anyone except for Emil and his mother.

Lukas glanced over at him for the first time since he had sat down. "We'll see. The Vampire seems the most intriguing."

"You think so? Is he cute?" Emil revealed a small smirk. "Do _you_ find him cute?"

Lukas shrugged, replying shortly: "I haven't met him yet."

"You don't need to meet someone to think that they're cute, Lukas. Just looking at them can make you say, 'oh, they look handsome' or 'Gods, what a sight'. If I was talking personality-wise, then I'd understand," Emil started before sighing. "I'm excited but also worried about how this might go..."

A few moments of silence passed between the pair before the doors were opened and the King of Norska walked in, followed by a mass of guards. A single-file line of trainees followed after and Lukas sat up straighter, observing each one as they came closer. His gaze lingered on the Vampire a bit longer. _Only out of curiosity._ He told himself silently. Beside him, Emil watched them, levelling his back and folding his wings as they entered.

All eyes landed on Bernard as he assumed the throne before the trainees, who were now formed in a horizontal line, bowing to the royals.

"Arise," The King said after they held their bows for a moment. They did as told in unison. "Welcome to Eindrine. I appreciate your willingness to serve as part of the Royal Staff on such short notice. There is no need to feel tense, for this is a casual gathering. As you may have been informed beforehand, you are to introduce yourselves with a brief summary of your upbringing and experience in noble employment." He looked to the far-right trainee and nodded for him to go ahead.

Lukas listened to this Elven man who stated he had grown up in the Outer Territories but served the Abendroths for twelve years before having to move to the capital due to labour opportunities. After that, another Elf proclaimed that he had been raised just outside of Eindrine, being the grandson of a knight, and wished to serve the royal family as his grandfather had.

Emil's interest grew as an accented voice spoke next.

"My name is Edmund Kirkland. I hail from the Endelave Isles and I have been employed around Denovier from various noble houses including the House of Castex and the House of Vang. I now live here with my wife's family."

Lukas couldn't help but be impressed by "Edmund"'s presentation. The Vangs were linked directly to the House of Køhler as Denovier's queen was one.

"Impressive, boy. It will be a pleasure to have you here considering your extensive knowledge of the healing arts." Bernard smiled a bit and "Edmund"'s face reddened ever so slightly at the shoutout.

"It is my pleasure, Your Majesty," Kiku replied politely as he bowed.

Concurrently, Leon was seething, thinking of all the things he could use against Kiku now. _He did_ not _have to include a wife, Gods above._ He thought, knowing that if it ever came to the King or essentially _anyone_ asking to see "her", he'd have to step in. Leon bet that as Kiku's head was down, he had the smuggest look on his rutting face.

He had to stop himself from tapping his foot, a habit sparked by boredom, and when it got to him, he cleared his throat before speaking. "I am Leon Kirkland, brother of Edmund Kirkland. We both served in the same Houses and..." He went on, giving a detailed list of his experiences and good qualities.

Emil listened intently, the only thing he was able to judge was his voice. He enjoyed the fact that this one sounded calm and not much older than him so he squinted to try and get a better look at him.

"It would be an honour to serve you all, Your Majesty and Your Highnesses," Leon said, concluding his introduction.

Right after Leon came the Vampire Lukas was so fixated on, though he wouldn't admit it out loud. Every childhood story of Vampires included murder without mercy to feed the growing darkness within. Lukas, as all young Elves did, believed that until he saw the oppression the Vampires in his own country faced and how they never resisted against the government. From that point, he felt a sense of empathy towards them and hoped old laws would change. _When I'm King._

Emil was just as interested as he minded Vladimir's presentation and wasn't surprised to learn that he had worked night shifts at different estates. What unsettled him though was the fact that the Vampire spoke very little of his family life.

"Have you any manservant experience?" The King asked after he was done, voice unrevealing. Lukas's heart skipped a beat when he caught onto what his father's possible intentions were.

Vladimir nodded. "Yes, Your Majesty. I was sent to Denovier to serve an Elf from the House of Auclair for almost a year." _Too bad he met death early._ "I've also served a few nobles in the North." The last part was honest. He _had_ served many people, but only to complete certain tasks. Tasks that built him a high bounty on his head. How unfortunate they had no information about him.

Bernard nodded before listening to the last few trainees. Afterwards, he made up his mind and called his scribe to the forefront. He spoke to her in the "Royal" dialect that was difficult for even Lukas to understand. The scribe cut off a sheet of parchment, mindful of the fresh ink, and held it in front of her, reading aloud.

"His Majesty has requested that whoever is listed here shall be tasked with a specific duty and to that duty only upon retirement or disbandment. It goes as follows..." The scribe began running through the names and Lukas coughed quietly to mask a choke when he heard that the Vampire was chosen to be _his_ manservant. He looked to his father, a look of silent betrayal on his face. _I thought we could choose._

Vladimir's mind triumphed as his name was called to be Lukas's manservant. _Wonderful. Just as planned._

"Before you are dismissed, know that you are expected to be the utmost punctual and attentive on duty, starting now. Your final evaluations and proceedings shall commence tomorrow at dawn," The King explained. "Good luck, you are dismissed."

* * *

 **References:  
**

Denovier - _a mountainous country bordering Norska; ruled by King Nicolaus from the House of Køhler and Queen Catharina._

Eindrine - _the frozen capital of Norska; twin cities with Zanandore, Denovier's capital._

* * *

 **Hello! After about a year and a half of working on this, my girlfriend and I have decided to publish it. Our original idea was to have some sort of RomNor story (with HongIce and other ships "rare" ships) including magic, royalty and rebellion so that's what this has become. Many chapters have already been written so depending on the reviews/attention (which we are both very thankful and appreciative of), more chapters will be published. I hope you enjoy and feel free to share any constructive criticism/compliments/questions you may have.**

 **Thanks!**

 **\- Ru**


	3. Part One: Chapter Three

Part One: Chapter Three

Before dawn, Vladimir groaned as one of the Elves from the previous day entered the room and roused everyone awake by ringing the bell. The Vampire wasn't used to waking up so early though no one needed to hear his complaints. It was day one, after all, and he only hoped he didn't mess anything up.

After all of the trainees were given ten minutes to look presentable, the door was re-opened by none other than Asmund.

"Breakfast shall be served in four hours after your first three tests." He went on to explain expectations and the like as he led the group down the hall.

Vladimir lingered near the back of the line, waiting for Leon to catch up, and when he did, his voice dropped down to a whisper. "You alright?"

Leon shrugged one shoulder. "Kiku's missing." He stated and left it at that. Vladimir craned his neck to look ahead at the heads in front of them, none of which resembled Kiku's particular hairstyle.

"I'm sure he's alright. You mentioned he had been requested to work in the medical ward so maybe he's there?"

They stopped upon entering a courtroom-like expanse and were instructed to sit down on the silver-plated pews. Asmund stood in front of the room as the first rays of sunshine began radiating through the glass window panes and cleared his throat. "This is the Archive Room. Sir Ueland shall distribute documents of which you must read and sign. These will test your knowledge regarding Norskan rituals and services."

Leon listened, the sleep from his eyes beginning to plunge as he realised they were asking him to do the impossible. Read and write. He ran a hand through his raven hair and clenched his free hand into a fist. His stomach began to throb from the tension around it as Asmund spoke again.

"Illiteracy is not accepted for service members to the Royal family. Your penmanship shall also be graded."

 _Penmanship. Pen. Nope, nope, nope, nope._ Leon never announced his illiteracy as part of his introduction and if he ever revealed that to anyone, he blamed it partially on his upbringing and then on the fact that the majority of people _were_ illiterate in South Denovier so it wasn't as though he was part of the minority.

"I got you," Vladimir whispered, noticing how Leon's knee bounced anxiously underneath the extended davenport. The documents were beginning to be handed out in the first few rows.

Leon didn't bother asking "how?" and instead watched as the guards began leaving the room entirely after their job was complete. Vladimir, conveniently ambidextrous from years of practise, took a pen in each hand and began writing on both pieces of paper after the other trainees had their heads down, focused on composing. Leon promised Vladimir hand massages after everyone in their shared room fell asleep.

This process of writing and physical testing continued for at least three more days before two trainees were sent away and the final ten were given their first call of duty at noon. Leon, having been assigned to Emil for the day, was to bring him his lunch so after a quick trip to the Galley, he made his way up to the North Tower.

Meanwhile, Emil slept soundly underneath his duvet. The plum curtains that drifted in front of his windows were drawn, engulfing the room in darkness. Emil had the best room anyone could ask for, his walls filled with different shades of purple and hints of blue. The white accents and grey framing, a thought of his mother's, complimented everything nicely.

Outside, Leon took a deep breath before using his knee as a support for the food platter and knocking on the door four times.

Emil groaned quietly as he opened one eye. "Come in." He muttered loud enough to be heard.

A moment of fumbling with the handle, Leon's gloved hand pushed the door open and got in before it shut close behind him, nearly unbalancing the platter. Awkwardly, he bowed as protocol called, while still holding the platter and announced the time. "Luncheon, Your Highness."

Emil sat up at the mention of a meal and stretched out his wings and arms. "Set it over there, please." He instructed lazily, gesturing to a large sitting area beside the window. Already sat there was a plate of untouched food from his breakfast. Leon replaced it and stood by the window.

"Is there anything else you request at this time, Your Highness?" He asked, hoping his accent didn't sound too obtuse to the prince. Norskan-speaking Denovrians often couldn't roll their "r"s or make the odd guttural sound in many of the words.

"There _is_ one thing," Emil mused as he got to his feet. "Come closer."

Leon obeyed, approaching the pale hybrid. Emil watched him and when he was close enough, he held out a hand, impressed. The "Elf" was kind of...cute. Emil hummed softly before speaking. "Tell me...do you have anymore duties after attending to me?"

"Awaiting orders, Your Highness," Leon replied, subtly disturbed by how the prince seemed to be inspecting him like fresh meat at the butchers.

"I see then," Emil thought for a moment. "Would you mind staying with me for a while?"

"Not at all," Leon said. "Your Highness." He added quickly and felt his cheeks flush though from what he could tell, the prince wouldn't have been able to tell anyway.

Emil smiled and gestured for Leon to follow him to sit by the window as he began to eat the haddock chowder dish.

"You can loosen up around me, you know," Emil stated as he quietly began to eat. The tension that was diffusing from the shorter man's rigid posture was suffocating the room. Emil didn't need to see to know that.

Leon looked at him and let out a short breath. "How is the food, Your Highness?" He asked.

"Fine, I guess. Did you eat?"

"Yes, Your Highness," Leon responded, having to sit on his hands in order to stop himself from fidgeting. _Sit still, you're not supposed to be nervous._ He scolded himself.

"Good," Emil said, taking another bite. "Why don't you tell me a little bit about yourself?" He faced Leon once more, trying to take in as many details as he could without making it seem obvious.

"Oh, alright, well...," Leon started, hating how he stammered. "I am from Denovier as you can probably tell already. I used to have a lot of siblings, I don't associate with pirates and I'm vegetarian. Pardon my unrefined Norskan too. If you need me to repeat anything, please let me know, Your Highness." _Out of all the things you could have said, you told him_ that? _You're a disgrace._

"It's alright, no need to apologise. It suits you," Emil smiled. _That's all?_ "Anything else?"

Leon thought for a moment but shook his head. "I can't think of anything relatively interesting-" _or odd._ "-to share, Your Highness."

The prince hid his disappointment. "Well, I'm going to get dressed, but after that, would you care to take a walk in the gardens with me?" Although he was quite aware that Leon most likely didn't have a choice, he didn't want to treat him like dirt, which was something that triggered his mother's anger issues apparently.

"Gladly, Your Highness."

* * *

 **References:**

Queen Agatha - _the Angel_ _Queen of Norska and second wife to King Bernard; step-mother to Prince Lukas and mother to Prince Emil; strict with questionable motives._

Asmund Norheim - _a highly respected senior servant from the Endelave Isles; dour yet caring inside._

Tino Väinämöinen - _one of the chief guards in service to King Bernard personally; overseer of the Royal Staff; merry and kind but has a history of serving in the most gruesome of conditions, coming out on top every time._

The Endelave Isles - _a Norskan archipelago notorious for beautiful ocean views and the home to the drumming Norskan folk music._

 **Author's Note:**

Thank you for the lovely reviews as of now. Part of my motivation is solely based on your enthusiasm/interest in the writing itself and I greatly appreciate the time some took to give feedback. To answer those questions: I do not believe Mr. Puffin will be making an appearance here. I imagine Norska having a four-season year, with longer winters, but not so fitting that puffins would be comfortable living there year-round (even in the northern parts). Emil will have another sort of unique companion though.

The monarchies of both Norska and Denovier were founded on magic, with the first rulers having these rare "gifts" that ultimately established them as leaders (and not just because of that physical advantage). The legendary kings and queens passed on this raw type of magic through their descendants and now, Lukas is living with a more domesticated version of it where he learnt to control it as a child might have learnt how to read. Elves outside of the royal family but of higher social class may be given the opportunity to practise their magic (which isn't as inherently given to them biologically) and become relatively good at it but will never experience what the royals do. Lukas's magic is elemental, thanks to his mother, who was part of a royal lineage of a forgotten kingdom (which will be addressed later on). Elemental magic covers the entire spectrum of naturally-occurring elements such as water and fire. Lukas is a cyrokinetic (controlling ice) while his father and the majority of the Bondeviks were born with psionic magic.

As for Vladimir, you will start to see that his character is more complex than he lets on. I wouldn't say he is completely serious nor carefree but his goal is to find something valuable to him in exchange for working for doing Sadiq's dirty work. More about his backstory will be revealed later.

Chapters should also be getting longer as I begin to re-organise and plan ahead. Thanks again for reviewing and I hope you enjoyed this newest installment!


	4. Part One: Chapter Four

Part One: Chapter Four

The following week gave Lukas plenty of time to assess his new manservant. The Vampire's mannerisms were not out of the ordinary for his kind. Sensitive to light, a bit rough around the edges and silent in his footfalls. As much as the Prince wanted to deny it, Vladimir was starting to grow on him. Animated, yes. Attentive? Absolutely. Charming? Lukas scrunched his nose up in distaste at the thought of thinking of his _servant,_ for Ettu's sake, as charming. He bit his lip before opening his study's door to find Vladimir waiting a few paces outside.

"Good day, Your Highness." Vladimir bowed, his calm voice sincere. Lukas gave him a nod in acknowledgement before heading down the corridor with haste. He turned right and down a flight of marble stairs, newly polished he remembered, before entering one of the outer courtyards. He could sense Vladimir's presence behind him, ever loyal. Previous manservants had always been older Elves who rarely smiled or engaged in a battle of wits. Vladimir was a gust of fresh air.

Heads turned as their Crown Prince swept across the main floor and some could only marvel at him, considering that they had never seen him in person before. Lukas caught a whiff of the Vampiric scent as the pair ascended a winding staircase. He turned to face him when they reached the top.

"We are at the Floor of Literature. If you would like to accompany me inside the library, you may." He instructed. Part of him wanted to wait to see how the other would react to this given choice, but Lukas moved on, the frosted-glass doors opening for him. He headed to the fantasy section that had grown immensely ever since the Elf had acquired a taste for fiction. He glanced through the rows to find that most of the titles were recognisable and for some, the plots could be recited on the spot. When he came to the third fantasy aisle, he stopped to find a new book, bound with gold and aniline leather. The book was in Denovrish, Lukas could tell by the cover and he smiled.

"A romantic tragedy. How fitting." He muttered to himself before taking the book up to the front desk. Due to his birthrights, he wouldn't be stopped if he were to take a novel or two without checking them out, but liked to stop by and see the librarian. She reminded him of what he imagined his mother would have been like. Today, her long, greying hair was braided in a thick tail behind her and her wispy bangs ended just above her brows.

"Good day, Lukas." Hrafnhild Asvardottir greeted him, the warm smile on her face widening. It had taken him years to assure her that just "Lukas" was fine.

"Hello, Miss Asvardottir." Lukas returned the smile as he placed the book on the table.

"A Denovrish script this time?" Miss Asvardottir opened the book's respective scroll, dipping her griffin quill in ink.

"Yes. I figured I might as well practise my tongues." The prince nodded. Over the years, they had come to a mutual understanding that they need not to use such formal language and instead, simply enjoy the mundane interactions between them. It was one of the only times Lukas was allowed this behaviour.

Miss Asvardottir chuckled before handing the book back over after recording it. "I haven't read this one yet so you will have to tell me if it is worth my time." She told him, folding her hands together.

"Of course. It won't be long," He promised before bidding farewell and walking out. As he stepped into stride with Vladimir again, he recalled what else he wanted to accomplish. "Have you ever ridden a wyvern?"

"I haven't even ridden a horse."

"Well, I believe it is time you ought to know how."

* * *

Leon's work never seemed to be done, but that didn't mean it was difficult. No, it just meant that he had more than enough time to his own thoughts. It _was_ his job to focus on the minuscule details he seemed to find in every room and motion, but concerns about Kiku circulated day-in and day-out.

Ever since his family had been shattered by war and prejudice, holding onto this last bit of home (whatever that was) was like clinging to a fishing line, trying to stay under. If he were to break the surface, he would be exposed and most likely, killed. Eaten, he doubted, but that wasn't relevant.

Gossip amongst the royal staff let Leon know that his brother had indeed found a place alongside of the head physician, Magnus Ellestad. The elderly doctor and Kiku seemed to be getting along. At least Sadiq would be satisfied with Kiku's placement as access to medicine and the like had proven to be advantageous in the past. Leon cracked his knuckles as he stood up from scrubbing the lavatory floor and taking the form of a serving girl. His destination, the medical ward.

After making it there without being stopped or question, Leon slipped into one of the rooms, pretending to deliver fresh water. He looked to the healers out of the corner of his eye, noticing how they huddled around the table studying what he assumed were medical documents or charts. Emptying the water into the bin, he looked to the other part of room, noticing that without as much sunlight coming from the numerous bay windows, it appeared to look like an abandoned attic space. _Damn._ He thought as he turned on his heel and moved on to the next room. This one was more occupied, but alas, no sign of a dark head. Leon repeated the duty and stopped by to collect soiled laundry. He figured that Kiku _must_ be in the last room. To his dismay, he was wrong and he groaned inwardly.

He decided to check in with Emil following a trip to the washroom and finding a vacant place to morph back into his Elven form. Leon discovered the younger prince on his bed, flipping through a refined-looking book. Emil's ivory feathered wings wrapped around him like a hug as his eyes scanned the words with mild interest. As not to startle him, the "Elf" knocked on the wall when he approached the chambers.

"Come in." Came the soft reply and Leon entered with confidence.

"Everything you have asked of me has been completed, Your Highness," Leon began. Even after a month of employment at the palace, he was still amazed by the sheer beauty of its design. The high-arching rooms with silver and icy blue accents contrasted well with the navy blue carpets and marble flooring.

"Thank you. You can do as you like, I suppose." Emil shrugged, looking up to his manservant. It still came to Leon's surprise that the work he had to do for the prince was minimal (for his standards), but as part of the Noble Staff, he would be given a list of chores nonetheless. He quietly bid Emil a "good afternoon" and parted from the room. Down the corridor and to the left he nearly ran face first into Vladimir Popescu.

"Oh, hey," The vampire grinned. He was empty-handed, as far as Leon could tell, so he hoped he had a few moments to spare. "How's your day going?"

"Kiku wasn't in the medical ward." He hissed, keeping his voice down and being grateful that any servant or guard passing by was too pre-occupied to consider eavesdropping.

Vladimir frowned at this. "Perhaps he is somewhere else? He could very well be handling something in another part of the palace."

"Perhaps...I hope so."

"You needn't worry. I'm sure he is fine." Vladimir patted the other's shoulder in an attempt for comfort.

"How long does Adnan want me here?" Leon went on in a whisper. His orders had been straight-forward. Analyse as much information as possible about the royal family and report back when he was summoned. So far, he concluded that Lukas and his stepmother didn't get along in the slightest, Emil needed to work on his self-confidence and the King...the King was as doting as a father could be. Leon hadn't witnessed any political or militant meetings that the King would be a part of so he was unsure how to read him quite yet.

"Until the month is over," Vladimir responded. "And I have until next week to complete my task." There was something about his tone that Leon suspected that there was something holding him back from

"Are you serious? Well...this will be lovely." Leon almost laughed.

* * *

 **References:**

Hrafnhild Asvardottir - _the elderly Elven librarian of Eindrine Palace; how Lukas imagines his mother would be._

Magnus Ellestad - _an esteemed physician with a shrouded history; sincere and empathetic._

Sadiq Adnan - _the minotaur head of the Rebellion; vengeful and cruel._

Ettu - _the Norskan King of the Gods; highly respected and worshipped._

Wyvern - _a two-footed dragon native to Norska; the Bondeviks are notorious for keeping the very few domesticated ones in their possession._

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Wow, I did not expect to go on hiatus for quite some time. Life tends to get busy that way. I hope y'all enjoyed this newest addition and feedback is always welcome! The next chapter will have some fascinating revelations.


End file.
